One Thing Leads To Another
by kabensi
Summary: Willow and Kennedy after "Showtime".


TITLE: One Thing Leads to Another (1/?)

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Willow/Kennedy

SPOILERS: Up through Showtime.

NOTES: freelance takes over after "Showtime"

DISCLAIMER: Joss is the ultimate owner of all things Buffy. Praise Joss. Amen.

Kennedy stuffed her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket. She hadn't really realized how chilly it was outside until now. It must have been the adrenaline of the fight. And the fear of being killed by crazy eye-less monks.

The other Potentials were about twenty feet ahead of her. She had been lagging a bit, hoping for a chance to chat with Willow... or at least walk with her. But the senior Scoobies were having some kind of de-briefing and had sent the slayer trainees home with Anya and Dawn.

"Hey, wait up!" And Andrew.

Kennedy slowed slightly, allowing the former member of the Trio to fall in step next to her.

"That was some fight, huh?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. It was."

"I mean, that was just so cool when Buffy just broke the arrow and jammed it in his eye. And he was all..." Andrew began re-enacting moments of the battle between Buffy and the UberVamp.

"I was there, remember. I don't need the Backstreet Boy remix."

"Geez, sorry."

They turned onto Revello Drive. Kennedy glanced behind her for any sign of the rest of the gang. Andrew studied her for a moment. 

"You should just tell her."

"She knows." The potential slayer tossed a look at the overeager former kind of bad guy. "How do you know about it, anyway?"

"Please. Like I don't see you throwing yourself at her."

"Harmless flirtation."

"Besides, I have a heightened sense about these things. It's one of my powers as a dark overlord."

Kennedy smirked. "It's called Gaydar." She crossed her arms.

"I am NOT gay!" Andrew's deflector shields were at 100%. "Warren was just really cool. And a great leader. With fantastic hair. And the way his lips— Wait a minute, this isn't about me. You're the one who's falling all over someone who tried to kill the whole world."

"Yeah, I never did get all the details on that. Every time I ask someone, I never get the full story." She hands went back in her pockets.

"Let me tell you, sister." He put his hand on her shoulder. Kennedy raised her eyebrows. He took his hand off her shoulder. "I was there. I saw Witchy Willow. And I survived."

The slayers in training had reached the house. Kennedy stopped on the walkway and faced Andrew.

"Something tells me that it had nothing to do with your abilities as an evil mastermind." She crossed her arms again. Where was Willow? And why was she so antsy? Maybe it was the fight. She's never actually been in the middle of battle before. Between the Bringers and the UberVamp, it had been a night of pure adrenaline.

"We were trying to get away and there was this truck and Willow was all on top of it. But it was like the truck was alive, just like that really bad Stephen King movie. Only it wasn't really alive since Willow was controlling it..."

Kennedy sighed and sat on the front steps, putting her head on her knees. Andrew continued to ramble on, absently heading inside. After a few moments, Kennedy felt a hand on her shoulder again.

"Look, Andrew, I appreciate-" she turned to see Xander. "Oh. Hey."

"Nice work. You know, the whole 'arrow through the head' thing."

The pseudo slayer smiled. "Thanks."

"You seem pretty gung-ho about this whole slayer gig." He paused. "You're not gonna turn all evil or anything, are ya?"

"Um... no? Although if I don't eat soon, I might get really cranky. I don't know what it is, but after all that I'm totally starving."

Xander nodded, knowingly. "Uh huh. You're sure you're not an evil minion?"

"I'll have to check my Yahoo groups, but I don't think I'm on that mailing list." She peered up the street for any sign of the redhead.

"She's coming, don't worry."

"Huh?" Kennedy looked back at Xander. She reprocessed what he'd just said. Damn, her mind was seriously in the gutter right now.

"She's on the way. Buffy wanted a post slayage chat, that's all."

"Right."

"She's been through a lot, with everything happening, you know. Kind of a confusing time, I guess. I just hate to see her like this." 

For a moment, Kennedy wasn't sure if he was talking about the slayer or the witch. Xander sat on the step next to her.

"Normally, I would have a heart to heart with a near stranger after watching Buffy decapitate someone... actually, that's something that happens more often than you'd think." Kennedy threw him a quizzical look. Xander continued. "But I can tell she likes you. She's just a little scared, I think."

"Of what?"

-

Kennedy flipped on the light switch in the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She knew she should be tired, but there was still this sense of urgency flowing through her. Dawn appeared in the doorway, sandwich in hand.

"Hey. I though you might be hungry. Buffy's always raiding the fridge after a fight. Unless she's off visiting Spike. Or with Faith. Or Riley." Dawn thought a moment. "Yeah, that's just really... huh."

Kennedy accepted the sandwich. "Thanks."

"I'm assuming all the slayer potentials have the same appetite thing going on." She paused. "And on that note, I think I'm gonna go downstairs."

Dawn scampered off into the hallway, leaving Kennedy alone with her sandwich. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the bed. Five minuets later, the sandwich was history and Kennedy was trying to get rid of this mysterious excess energy by doing some push-ups.

"So, uh, hey Willow... thirty-four. I was just wondering if we could... thirty-five... maybe go out sometime... thirty-six." She hesitated, sensing a presence in the room. She glanced over her shoulder to see Willow leaning in the doorway. Kennedy scrambled to her feet. "Hey."

"Hey." The witch shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. She began pulling off her shoes.

"So, um, how long were you standing there?"

"Since about twenty-three."

Crap. "Uh..." Kennedy began absently pacing. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and picked up her brush. After a few seconds she put the brush back down. "What the hell is going on?"

"Excuse me?"

"All this attention deficit energy. I can't sit still." She looked at Willow. "And I really want to... uh..."

The Wiccan giggled. "Oh yeah. The Faith Factor."

"The what?"

"Just a slayer trait that someone once pointed out."

"Which is..."

"That slaying always makes slayer hungry and, uh... horny." Willow processed that thought as it left her mouth. That meant that she was smack in the middle of a house full of sexually charged girls.

"That's... um... interesting." The brunette ran a hand through her hair.

The witch studied the potential slayer. She knew Kennedy liked her. And now she was worked up from the evening's battle. She hadn't even been that involved, but the small amount of fighting she had done was enough to make her antsy.

Willow felt horrible. She was incredibly attracted to Kennedy, but she didn't want to disgrace Tara's memory. But then, Tara would have wanted her to move on, right? She'd been struggling with the whole thing since the trio of potentials had arrived. Here was a girl that liked her. A lot. And Willow couldn't mourn forever. She'd always love Tara. And it should have been forever. But that wasn't what happened.

The younger girl was now doing crunches. Willow kneeled on the floor next to her. Kennedy sat up. The more Willow looked at her, the more she was sure of what she was about to say.

"Look, um, what you said before... about us..."

Kennedy's head dropped. "Yeah, I, uh..."

"I'd love to."

The brunette peered up at the witch. "You would?"

"Yeah." 

She tucked Kennedy's hair back behind her ear. Her hand lingered on the pseudo-slayer's cheek. Green eyes lingered on brown eyes. Suddenly, somehow, they were kissing, neither one sure who had actually made the move.

Willow's hands were tangled in Kennedy's hair, while Kennedy's hands found their way to Willow's waist, pulling the her closer. The brunette broke away from the witch's lips and began tracing up her jaw line with kisses. When she hit the spot just below the redhead's ear, the witch shivered.

The slayer in training quickly found herself on her back with Willow placing nibbling kisses on her collar bone. The old girl's hand were under her shirt, fingers trailing along the sides of her body. She tilted the witch's head back up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Then she pulled away. Willow looked at her, confused.

"We, uh..." Kennedy cleared her throat. "Let's do this right. I mean, as much as I wanna throw you down and ravage you right now, it might be best to take it kinda slow."

Willow caught her breath then nodded. "Right."

Kennedy's hands traced along the witch's back. "But not too slow."


End file.
